neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Evolution
, Mega Evolving into Mega Blaziken.]] Mega Evolution a special kind of evolution that only affect certain kinds of Pokémon. It is discovered in Kalos, but as of right now, Mega Evolution still hold many mysteries. Korrina and her grandfather Gherkinn (both hailing from Shalour City) are said to know a few secrets from Mega Evolving. Steven Stone, Pokémon Champion from Hoenn, is also intrigued by this process. According to a Kalosian legend, Lucario was the very first Pokémon that ever Mega Evolved. There's a process known as Primal Reversion, which has its similarities with Mega Evolution. Groudon and Kyogre can undergo through this to become Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, respectively. However, it is unknown if Rayquaza can use this process. Usage In order for a Pokémon to Mega Evolve, it first has to hold the correct Mega Stone, appropriately named after itself. A Blaziken has to Mega Evolve by holding a Blazikenite. If it's holding something like a Venusaurite, it won't work, as it only works for Venusaur. However, its Trainer has to hold and activate a Key Stone in order to have it work. The Key Stone can literally be hung or placed anywhere the Trainer wants: in a ring, bracelet, necklace, glasses, etc. But even with the necessary items in place, the Pokémon is unable to Mega Evolve if it doesn't have a strong bond with its Trainer. A Pokémon can only Mega Evolve during a battle, and the Trainer can only Mega Evolve one Pokémon per battle. Mega Evolution is revertible, but the Mega Pokémon can only turn back into its original state when the battle is over, or when it faints. When a fainter Pokémon is revived, but already Mega Evolved before it fainted in the same battle, it cannot Mega Evolve again for the same match. Mega Evolution can be used on the same turn as a normal attack, and always has priority before anything else. Mega Stones cannot be stolen or switched with another item from other Pokémon. Therefor, Thief and Covet will turn into a regular attack, and the abilities Pickpocket and Magician will never succeed to take away a Mega Stone. The holder cannot get rid of a Mega Stone either, so moves like Fling and Bestow will fail instantly. Moves that prevent the usage of held items, like Embargo or Wonder Room, do not prevent Mega Evolution. Status conditions won't prevent the Pokémon from Mega Evolving either. There are only two instances when a Pokémon cannot Mega Evolve: shifting positions during a Triple Battle, and during the airborne phase of Sky Drop, when the target can basically do nothing at all. Effects Aside from the Pokémon having "Mega" before its name (e.g. Mega Scizor), they get a vast changes in their stats. The HP stat is the only stat that won't ever be affected. The stat boosts will give each Mega Evolution a boost of 100 points to their Base Stat Total. Mega Alakazam is the only exception, whose Base Stat Total boost is just 90 points. These stat changes can completely turn a Pokémon and its strategies around. For example, Garchomp's highest stats were Attack and Speed, but its lowest were Special Attack and Special Defense, so it was typically used as a physical sweeper. However, Mega Garchomp has its Speed as its lowest stat, and gained a tremendous boost in Attack and Special Attack. Aside from stats, the Pokémon usually gets its Ability changed as well. Sometimes, they get a different type combination. They can gain a new type while originally just single-typed (e.g. pure Electric-type Ampharos becomes Electric/Dragon), have their secondary type switched out for another (e.g. Mega Gyarados is Water/Dark, as opposed to regular Gyarados's Water/Flying), or removed altogether to become a single type (e.g. Aggron loses its Rock-type after Mega Evolution, becoming pure Steel). The original movement order remains intact on the turn when Mega Evolution is activated, so the improvements or declines will be realized on the next turn instead. List of Mega Evolution-capable Pokémon Official Fanon Trivia *Dragon and Psychic appear to be tied as the types with the most Mega Evolutions (eight), while Ice has the fewest (only one). *So far, the only two Pokémon having two Mega Evolutions are Mewtwo and Charizard. Both of them hail from Kanto and are very popular among Pokémon fans. Gallery MegaMewtwoYVsMegaLucario.png|Mega Mewtwo Y vs. Mega Lucario MegaDiancie.png|Diancie Mega Evolving into Mega Diancie MegaCharizards.png|Charizard's Mega Evolutions, Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y StevenMegaMetagross.png|Steven Stone and Mega Metagross ShinyMegaMetagross.png|Shiny Mega Metagross * category:Pokémon